Chocolate
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Kakashi dan sebuah coklat kecil pemberian Iruka di hari Valentine.


**NARUTO **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Iruka menghela napas. Membereskan dokumen-dokumen di meja Kakashi adalah tanggung jawabnya setelah Shizune pergi mengembara bersama Tsunade. Sebelumnya, wanita seumurannya itu yang selalu melayani kebutuhan Kakashi perihal jabatannya sebagai _Hokage_. Tapi, karena memang Shizune adalah bawahan setia Tsunade, wanita itu tentu lebih memilih pergi bersama Tsunade daripada menetap dan melayani _Hokage_ berikutnya. Tsunade akan datang ke Konoha di saat-saat tertentu, tetapi wanita itu lebih suka berpetualang sembari menikmati waktu berjudinya karena sudah bebas dari titel _Hokage_.

Iruka baru akan menumpuk dokumen-dokumen itu ketika pintu ruang _Hokage_ terbuka, menampilkan Kakashi dengan ekspresi ngantuknya yang biasa.

"Ooh? Iruka-_sensei_, kau datang pagi sekali. Rajinnya."

Iruka memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang kesiangan Kakashi-_sama_. Harusnya kau datang lebih awal, mencontohkan yang lebih baik kepada bawahan mu."

Kakashi tertawa. "Normalnya, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sufiks _sama_ di belakang namaku, tapi kalau kau yang mengatakannya, aku suka."

Iruka mendengus. "Sudah sewajarnya aku memanggilmu begitu. Sudahlah jangan bergurau, cepat bekerja."

Kakashi duduk sembari menopang dagu. Iruka segera memberikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus distempel juga beberapa laporan yang harus ia periksa. "Hm… sekarang aku tahu kenapa Tsunade-_sama_ menyesal mengambil jabatan _Hokage_." Keluhnya sembari membolak-balik kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

Iruka menghela napas. "Kau ini, jangan mengeluh dan segera selesaikan semuanya."

"Iya… iya.."

"Kakashi-_sama_, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Kakashi menggeleng. Kedua matanya masih terfokus pada laporan-laporan yang menggunung di meja kerjanya.

"Mau ku belikan makanan?"

Kakashi menatap Iruka agak lama. "Mau masakanmu." Dan tertawa senang.

"Aku tidak mungkin pulang dan memasak dulu, Kakashi-_sama_. Aku akan membelikan makanan di kedai saja. Kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, jangan coba-coba membaca buku mesum mu itu sebelum kau selesaikan semuanya."

"Hu… jahat."

Karena jabatan _Hokage_, Kakashi tidak pernah lagi terlihat berjalan-jalan sembari membaca buku novel _Icha-Icha Tactics_, memang sangat aneh awalnya. Kakashi si guru mesum yang telah menjadi _Hokage_ berjalan dengan tangan kosong. Kakashi sendiri merasa tersiksa, ia bosan ketika tangan kanannya tak menyentuh buku itu, tapi ia juga tidak mau mempermalukan nama _Hokage_. Bayangkan saja, dia yang memakai seragam standar _shinobi_ Konoha dengan tulisan besar _Rokudaime Hokage_ di punggungnya berjalan santai dengan buku mesum di tangan kanannya? Rasanya agak menyeramkan.

Kakashi menghela napas, sepeninggal Iruka yang keluar mencarikan makanan padanya, ia kembali membuka-buka dokumen di hadapannya. Ia bukannya mau bermalas-malasan, tapi entah kenapa semua dokumen itu seolah tak pernah habis. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi merindukan masa-masa dirinya menjadi _jonin_ pembimbing. Bebas melakukan apa saja, dan yang pasti bebas datang kesiangan. Kakashi terkikik geli, mengingat ekspresi marah Naruto dan Sakura setiap ia datang terlambat.

Kakashi menyandarkan bahunya, kedua matanya menerawang jauh. "Tenang sekali." Gumamnya pelan. Setiap kali Kakashi sendirian, ia selalu mengingat segala hal, masa lalu, saat-saat sebelum perang, awal mula ia ditarik dari divisi _anbu_. Rasanya juga mengejutkan ketika dirinya sendiri selamat dari perang. Tim yang ia banggakan sejak awal telah kembali, dan ia malah menjadi _Hokage_—jabatan nomor satu di Konoha.

Kakashi baru akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya ketika ia melihat bungkusan besar tergeletak di sisi kiri meja kerjanya. Banyak dokumen-dokumen tebal yang diletakkan di ruangan _Hokage_, bungkusan itu terletak di atas salah satu tumpukan dokumen.

"Apa milik Iruka?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Diundang rasa penasaran, Kakashi membuka bungkusan itu. Isinya kotak-kotak berwarna-warni dengan berbagai ukuran. Ada pita-pita kecil dengan motif hati dan warna terang di sana.

"Coklat?" Kakashi membolak-balik kotak-kotak coklat itu. Ada gulungan kertas kecil yang diselipkan di antara coklat-coklat dalam bungkusan itu. Kakashi membuka salah satu. Gulungan mungil itu berisi surat cinta, dengan nama _kunoichi_ di bawahnya—yang sayangnya Kakashi tidak kenal.

Kakashi tak melihat lanjutannya karena memang tidak begitu penting. Lagipula Kakashi tidak suka coklat, dan ia juga agak was-was jikalau coklat-coklat itu diisi oleh semacam _aphrosidiac_. Tapi kalau Iruka yang memberikannya, ia akan dengan senang hati menerima makanan manis itu. Diam-diam Kakashi tertawa di balik maskernya. Ia memeriksa kalender, mengingat-ingat ada perayaan apa di tanggal ini sampai-sampai beberapa _kunoichi_ memberinya coklat dengan surat cinta begitu.

"14 Februari. Oh, pantas saja." Bukan bermaksud sombong, meski wajah Kakashi selalu misterius sejak dulu, tetapi tetap saja banyak yang memberinya coklat saat _valentine_. Terkadang Kakashi sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa _kunoichi-kunoichi_ itu terang-terangan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kakashi, padahal mereka saja sama sekali tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Bagaimana jika kemungkinan mereka bersama, lalu Kakashi membuka maskernya dan _kunoichi_ itu malah kabur?

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin." Gumamnya bangga. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, masih banyak dokumen yang harus diperiksa dan diberi stempel, atau Iruka akan mebali mengomel karena kemalasannya.

"Kakashi-_sama_, tolong bukakan pintu! Tanganku penuh!"

Suara teriakan Iruka terdengar kepayahan. Buru-buru Kakashi membuka pintu, yang seketika membuat kedua bola matanya terbelalak. Iruka menenteng banyak tas kertas besar dengan isi yang penuh. Ia bahkan memakai satu klon nya untuk membawa barang lainnya.

"Apa saja yang kau beli Iruka-_sensei_? Kenapa banyak sekali?"

Iruka menerobos masuk, meletakkan barang-barang itu di atas tumpukan dokumen. "_Puah…!_ Akhirnya. Kakashi-_sama_, ini makanannya. Ikan bakar dan terong serta sup miso kesukaanmu."

Kakashi membuka bungkusan itu sementara Iruka masih merenggangkan tangannya.

"Yang lain itu apa? Bukannya kau hanya keluar membeli sarapan ku?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Tapi saat aku mau kembali kemari, banyak sekali _kunoichi-kunoichi_ yang menghadang ku dan menitipkan barang-barang itu. Untukmu semuanya."

Kakashi melirik tas kertas besar-besar itu. Isinya sama seperti bungkusan yang sebelumnya Kakashi lihat. "Oh, coklat."

"Kakashi-_sama_ sudah tau?"

"Itu." Kakashi menunjuk bungkusan di atas dokumen dengan dagunya. "Mereka pasti juga menitipkannya padamu 'kan?"

Iruka menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yah… mereka sudah datang ke rumahku papgi-pagi, aku sampai lupa mengatakannya padamu."

Kakashi tampak tak suka. "Hentikan saja, tidak perlu melayani semua titipan mereka. Lagian kau itu ajudan _Hokage_, bukan jasa kurir pengantar barang."

"Aku tidak masalah kok. Kakashi-_sama_ tenang saja, lagipula kasihan 'kan mereka sudah repot-repot membuatkannya untukmu."

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya. "Yakin sekali kalau mereka membuatnya? Toko coklat ada banyak, Iruka. Lagipula aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"E-eh? Kau tidak suka?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia duduk di kursinya, menikmati sarapan yang telah dibelikan Iruka. "Makanya, tidak perlu lagi berbaik hati membawakan titipan mereka."

"A—ah, baiklah. Kakashi-_sama_, apa kau sejak dulu memang seterkenal ini?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Sejak dulu memang ada saja yang memberiku coklat."

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

"Kadang iya, tapi kebanyakan tidak. Kalau ku terima pun biasanya ku berikan pada rekan-rekan _anbu_ atau _jonin_."

Iruka tertawa geli. "Entah kenapa aku kasihan dengan mereka yang memberi mu coklat."

"Aku 'kan hanya waspada. Bisa jadi _kunoichi-kunoichi_ itu membubuhkan _aphrosidiac_ di dalam coklatnya. Yamato pernah memakan salah satu coklat yang diberikan kepada ku, lalu dia terkena efeknya."

Iruka merinding membayangkannya. Ia selalu menggap Kakashi sangat beruntung karena banyak orang menyukainya, dalam segi persahabatan maupun romansa. Melihat selalu banyaknya _kunoichi_ yang memberikan coklat pada Kakashi, tentu tak diragukan jika banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi Iruka tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada juga _kunoichi_ yang cukup berani sampai menaruh obat perangsang seperti itu.

"J-jadi tubuh Kakashi-_sama_ juga merespon obat-obat seperti itu?"

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau mau memberikannya padaku?" Kakashi mendekat, membuat Iruka reflek memundurkan wajahnya. "Boleh saja, asal kau bertanggung jawab."

"A—apa yang kau katakan, Kakashi-_sama_? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Hm? Sayang sekali, padahal aku tidak keberatan kalau itu kau."

Iruka memalingkan wajahnya. "Dalam mimpimu! Lalu, coklat-coklat itu mau kau apakan? Kau bilang tidak suka manis 'kan?"

"Ambil saja kalau mau."

Iruka menggeleng. Membayangkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kakashi membuatnya merinding disko. Sangat tidak lucu sekali kalau sampai ia memakan salah satu coklat yang berisi _aphrosidiac_ dan 'menggila' di hadapan Kakashi.

"Daritadi kau membicarakan soal coklat-coklat itu, kau tidak ingin memberikan coklat mu padaku?"

"E—eh? Apa?"

Kakashi menurunkan maskernya. "Aku tau kau menyimpan satu untukku."

Iruka menunduk, wajahnya merah padam. Sial, ketahuan. Ia merogoh saku celananya, sebungkus coklat kecil dengan pita biru berada di tangannya. Ia menyodorkan pada Kakashi, dengan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil saat meminta sesuatu.

"U—untukmu, Kakashi-_sama_."

Kakashi menyeringai. "Apa kau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya?"

"Tidak kok! Tidak! Tapi, bukankah tadi Kakashi-_sama_ bilang bahwa tidak suka makanan manis?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Kalau dari mu ku rasa memakannya sedikit tak masalah."

"Eh?"

Kakashi membuka bungkusan kecil itu, ia mencuilnya sedikit. Sengatan rasa manis langsung memenuhi lidahnya. Sebenarnya tak buruk, karena coklat yang dibawa Iruka terasa kurang manis daripada yang pernah dirasakannya dulu.

"Ini lumayan kurang manis, kau membelinya di mana?"

Iruka menatapnya kaget. "Aku membuatnya sendiri." cicitnya pelan, Kakashi mendengar sedikit nada kecewa dari kalimat itu.

Sebenarnya Kakashi juga agak terkejut. Iruka selalu datang pagi buta ke kantor _Hokage_ untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya, ia juga pulang cukup larut, bahkan seringnya Kakashi pulang duluan karena sudah terlalu lelah. Kakashi kira, rasanya tidak mungkin Iruka punya waktu untuk membuat hal remeh seperti itu.

"Ini enak kok, setidaknya aku tidak sampai mengernyit saat merasakannya. _Arigatou_." Kakashi memakan sisanya. Memang coklat milik Iruka cukup kecil, dan Kakashi bersyukur karena setidaknya ia tidak harus memaksakan diri memakan makanan yang kurang ia sukai.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tangan kanannya naik, mengurut pelipis. Pandangannya agak kabur dan ia hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan sebelahnya memegangi ujung meja.

"Kau memaksukkan sesuatu ke dalam coklatnya?"

Wajah Iruka memerah. "Eh? Bekerja ya?" ia mendekati Kakashi, membantunya duduk.

"Apa yang kau masukkan?"

Iruka tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Berhasil! Tenang saja Kakashi-_sama_, itu bukan _aphrosidiac_ seperti yang diberikan _kunoichi-kuonichi_ itu padamu. Itu serum kejujuran yang biasanya digunakan divisi interrogator."

Kakashi memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut. Tidak menyangka ternyata Iruka juga berani melakukan hal seperti ini. sementara itu, Iruka berdiri di hadapan Kakashi, kedua bola matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Nah, dengan begini kau akan menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur, Kakashi-_sama_."

Kakashi mendesah risih. "Memangnya sepenting apa pertanyaan itu hingga kau butuh serum untuk mempercayainya?"

"Ini penting! So—soalnya, ini menyangkut perasaanku."

"Huh?"

Iruka turun, menumpukan tubuhnya pada lutut hingga wajahnya mendongak saat menatap Kakashi yang duduk di kursi. Wajahnya menyiratkan penuh harap. Kedua tangan Iruka meremat pakaian Kakashi di bagian paha.

"Jadi, Kakashi-_sama_, kau ini sebenarnya benar-benar mencintai ku atau tidak?"

_Oh, pertanyaan itu._

"Akh." Kakashi memegangi kepalanya yang terasa kaku. Ia melirik Iruka, yang wajahnya terlihat penuh harap. Agak geli sebenarnya, tapi serum itu cukup menyakiti Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kedua pipi tan Iruka merona samar. "O—oh. Lalu, kau anggap aku sebagai apa?"

"Kekasih—"

"Eh?"

"—Wanita, peliharaan, mainan, bantal, penghangat tubuh, pe—_Hmmf_."

Iruka membekap bibir Kakashi sebelum _Hokage_ keenam itu terus menyebutkan kata-kata ambigu. Wajah Iruka makin merah.

"Sudah cukup!" teriaknya panik.

Kakashi kembali memegangi kepalanya. Memang tengkuk dan kepalanya terasa kaku dan agak sakit, meski tak sebegitu sakit. Sejujurnya, serum itu tidak bekerja padanya, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang mau ia katakan, bukan karena serum itu.

Tapi, ini rahasia. Kakashi tertawa dalam hati.

"Serumnya akan berakhir beberapa jam lagi, Kakashi-_sama_ tenang saja. Aku mau keluar dulu menyerahkan laporan kepada para tetua." Iruka menatap Kakashi agak lama. "D—dan, jangan lupa dihabiskan makananmu."

"Kau tidak ingin mencium _kekasihmu?_"

Iruka berbalik, dengan wajah cemberut khasnya. Ia menekan bahu Kakashi, dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk mensejajarkan diri.

_Chuu_.

Sangat singkat, Kakashi bahkan hanya merasakan sedikit sentuhan karena Iruka langsung mengambil laporannya dan buru-buru kabur. Kakashi terkekeh pelan. Lucu sekali.

Kakashi membalikkan kursi. "Ada apa, Tenzo?"

"Ahahaha… _senpai_, harusnya kau tidak lagi memanggil ku dengan nama itu." Yamato muncul dengan jubah misi dan topeng _anbu_ miliknya.

"Dan kau juga masih memanggilku _senpai_."

"Kau akan tetap menjadi _senpai_ ku. Eh, maaf harusnya aku memanggilmu Kakashi-_sama_." Yamato mengeluarkan gulungan dari balik jubahnya. "Ini, misi laporan dari misi khusus yang kau berikan minggu lalu."

Yamato melirik sekitar, mendapati banyak bungkusan berisi coklat di kantor mantan senoirnya. "Wah, kau masih saja populer, Kakashi-_senpai_. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga masih mendapatkan beberapa coklat dari _kunoichi_, tapi tentu saja tak pernah sebanyak kau."

"Kalau mau ambil saja." Ucap Kakashi santai.

Yamato menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau memakan coklat yang diberikan untukmu. Kau lupa bagaimana susahnya diriku saat tak sengaja memakan coklatmu yang berisi obat perangsang itu? Penggemarmu 'kan sangat berani."

Kakashi tertawa. "Aku baru saja memakan coklat yang berisi obat."

"Eh? _Aphrosidiac_?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Serum kejujuran milik divisi interrogator."

Yamato membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah? Berani sekali _kunoichi_ itu."

Kakashi menopang dagu. "_Kunoichi_?"

"Jadi bukan?" Yamato berkedip bingung. "Jadi hm… AH! Aku tau! Pasti _chunin_ yang selalu bersamamu itu 'kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tapi, bukankah Kakashi-_senpai_ tidak mempan dengan serum seperti itu?"

"Tidak mempan bukan berarti tidak merasakan efek sakitnya. Memang benar aku tak terpengaruh serum itu, tapi entah kenapa aku menjawab saja sesuai yang diinginkannya."

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas, _senpai_. Jangan membuat _chunin_ itu kepikiran."

"Hm? Tapi rasanya tidak keren kalau aku mengatakannya secara frontal."

Yamato menepuk dahi, agak bingung dengan pikiran _senpai_-nya. "Justru diam saja membuatmu tak keren, _senpai_."

Kakashi memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia memejamkan mata. "Tapi memang dia manis sekali."

Yamato mencebik. "Sekarang kau malah menceritakan kisah cintamu." Katanya bosan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi."

_Shring! _Yamato menghilang secepat kilat.

Kakashi menopang dagu. Kisah cintanya dengan Iruka memang menarik kok, Yamato saja yang tak mengerti makanya dia masih sendirian.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Sombong dikit ya Kakashi. :v


End file.
